Trust
by annakas
Summary: Past BruceDick. Bruce is angsting over Dick's return to Gotham City. And ponders over it. Written for the drabble challenge..
1. Trust: Bruce's view of the situation

Disclaimer: Batman is not mine.

A/N: Written for this week's drabble challenge in BatmanAndRobin group. The word is trust. Not betaed.

Trust 1  
Bruce's View of the Situation  
by  
annakas

It all came down to trust. And I just didn't trust him anymore. It is  
so very sad of me, no? I love him, I really do love him, he is the love   
of my life. I am sure of it with my entire soul, but the trust is gone.

I can not trust him to watch my back anymore, I can not trust him to  
keep my heart safe anymore, I can not trust him period. He left me  
before to search his inner self. At least that is what he told me. I  
smothered him, he said, I didn't appreciate him he told me. And so my  
Robin left me. Just like that... and he was gone.

I raised him, I gave him everything that was left of my dark soul, I  
loved him in the beginning like family, later when he was older like  
a lover, he took it all and then he left me.

Tim stayed, became the new Robin, but Dick left. Nothing can replace  
him to me. Tim is like a child to me, but Dick is my love, my former  
lover, my soul, my everything.

It was so dark when he was gone. Darker than before at least. I am  
always in the dark now days. And now he is back as Nightwing. He  
told me he found what he had been searching for. And now he is  
back. He wants to be my lover again, continue where we left  
things off...

I should be happy that he is back, but I am not. It all comes back to  
the trust issue. I don't trust him anymore, not with my heart, nor  
with my safety in battle. He left before, he could do it again. And I  
am not strong enough to survive if he left again.

I will not cut him out of my life. I will always love him, no matter  
what but I will not start our love affair again. Because I don't trust  
him to keep me safe. But still I can't cut him out.

He is too strongly inside my soul for that. So it will be like a guilty  
pleasure/pain/torture to see him again on regular basis. More like  
the last two words of my description.

I want him back, I won't take him back it would kill me if he left  
again. I can not survive another mind game.

It is over... OVER... but why is it so hard to accept it? I won't take  
him back I WON'T!

Unless he can convince he is serious. Unless he wins the trust of the  
Darkknight. Until Batman trusts him to watch his back. Until Bruce  
Wayne the billionaire trusts his heart to him again. Until...

NOnononononooooooo I will not hope, I will not, I can not...  
because I don't trust him ever again.

Bitter? Ohh yes that I definitely am.

It all comes down to trust...

fin


	2. Trust 3: Alfred's view of the situation

A/N: This is the third drabble in the Trust series. The first, third and fifth are written by me. The second, fourth and sixth are written by Katarin. The third drabble is understandable even without the second one. The second one gave us Dick's view of things.

A/N: Hmm my response sequel/companion to Katarin's Dick drabble and my own Bruce's drabble. Was too sad for me sniff so will try to end it in a lighter note. From Alfred's Point of View. Have to mention I have no idea how to do his characterization but I will give my best shot at it.

Trust Drabble 3/6

Alfred's view of the situation

They don't trust each other anymore. I can see it in their eyes. I can see it in how they act around each other, how they speak with each other. Such a foolish children, the both of them.

I can see the hurt it causes to both of them. The mistrust they give to each other and the evasive answers to some of the questions when one asks something remotely personal from the other. They are really really foolish people. So young and so stupid.

I also can still see the love they bear for each other. The looks they give each other when they think no one is looking at them. The sad sighs they make. Both are too stubborn to take some measures to change the situation. Both are too hurt to trust each other. Which I think again is very, very foolish.

I am an old man. I have seen a lot. I have raised Bruce. At least what was left of him when he saw his parents die. But I did it well. I helped him to raise Richard as best as I could. Or should I say Dick like he prefers? What an awful nickname to choose for ones self. It precisely shows what a foolish people they both are.

I was the one who saw the first beginnings of love in young Master Richard. And I approved of it. So I said a couple of words here, gave a couple of hints there to make it grow even more. Oh but I always made it known to Young Master that he has to wait for his age of consent. He like a proper pupil he did so. I was very proud of it when he finally seduced Master Bruce in the age of nineteen. I couldn't wish for a better mate for my Master.

I was also the one who was the first who realized that Master Bruce had fallen in love with our young Master Richard. He was a harder shell to crack. He was all angsting over the fact that he loves one in such a young age NOT in a FATHERLY way. Not to mention one from the wrong gender.

Again I steered our conversations in the right tracks. Talked a lot about the ancient Creek and the Romans. Put some very well timed sentences about our young master Richard being very wise and mature in his young age of seventeen, even strongly mentioned the fact that he would be soon eighteen. An adult by law. But that he was an adult even before that because of his night job- being Robin and all.

Everything worked. They got together. My hard work was paid with their happiness. And then they did such a foolish thing like break up. Bruce went all possessive, Richard went all rebellious. I thought they would talk it trough with each other. So I didn't intervene. My mistake. How could I ever have thought these two would know how to talk? They both like to angst over things not to talk them through. So young Master Richard went away to find himself. I knew the second he left that he would come back after he understands that one can not run away from their heart.

Master Bruce on the other hand was not sure. And so he went all bitter and brooding... again. Such a young and foolish people they both are. 

Now when young Master Richard is back I can start to work on them again. Oh it will take some time, some well placed words, some hints but it will work. I am sure of it.

What they both have to understand is that they do trust each other, they both are just a little bitter that everything was not roses and sunshine in their first try. I know that they trust each other because they love each other. No one will hurt someone they love deliberately. And not hurting someone you love means trusting them.

They both have to understand that relationships need a lot of work and compromises. They will see it with time and with my help. Such a foolish people the both of them.

Oh well. First I have get both Masters to speak with each other again. All I need is some well placed words and hints. In three months time I have planned to get them working with each other again. In six months they will be dating and in nine months young Master Richard will move back into the mansion.

All I need are some well balanced words and hints.

They both are such a foolish people. Hmmm perhaps Tim would be happy to help me with this...

END


	3. Trust 5: Again Bruce's look on things

A/N: This is drabble number five in the Trust series I and Katarin wrote. The situation so far is like that: Alfred and Tim got fed up with Bruce and Dick over their stubborn mooning and not approaching behaviour. So the two decided to knock Dick and Bruce out, handcuff them to each other in a lonely cell and leave the two men into the room until they resolved things between themselves . The whole series can be found at . Don't forget to put the three w-s before the link.

Note: Sequel to mine and Katarin's Trust drabbles. Sorry I just couldn't resist. The situation just demanded the beginning line to being used here. Now Katarin care to do the thing from Dick's point of view?

Trust 5  
by annakas

Bruce's point of view

I wasn't thinking about sex when I came awake because of the unsettling click of the cuffs, and I definitely was not nervous about being alone with my Dick. Not that I didn't have any bondage fantasies about Dick and myself but this was not a way I thought they would ever happen. And now when our relationship was over this should stay a territory better left alone. And what the hell am I thinking MY DICK? This will not do. Not at all.

And so it happened when I saw who was the culprit for my current state, being cuffed to Dick, I made the only thing I knew would save me from this delicate situation and what had saved me many times before form worse. I used the bat-voice, the one that makes criminals shake in terror and pee their pants, and ordered: "unlock the cuffs." 

A shake of head was not the reaction I was aiming for from Tim. I was prepared for an ´apology and what was I thinking and it will never happen again thing but not a shake of head thing.

My hopes of rescue were shattered when Tim announced that Alfred was in on this treachery. I am surrounded by traitors. Can't I trust anyone? First Dick, then Tim and now Alfred. Sometimes it really sucks to be me. So he leaves after his smug order to play nice. And now I am alone with my Dick.

My Dick? Where the hell that comes from? There is no me and him none of that. We both are quiet.

I steal a glance at him, he is fuming. He always looked beautiful when he was angry. So full of fire and passion that it always made my knees weak. That is of course one of the reasons why I never was good when we sparred with words. It's kind of hard to mince words when all the blood from your brain is going down to other regions of your body. Every time he was angry I wanted his fire to burn me, to take me, to melt me, to own me, to dominate me...

NONOnonononooooo my thoughts will not go there, nope, not at all, I am not thinking about Dick. And what a beautiful dick he has so long and... NO I am not thinking of that with him. Not at all. New topic I need a new topic. Counting in Creek backwards it is.

How long have we been here? We both are still quiet. I steal another glance at him. He is pouting now. He always looked beautiful when he sulked. It always made him look so pure and innocent. It always made me want to hug him, to hold him tenderly, to dominate him... Oh not again. My thoughts will not go there, nope not at all. I need a new topic. Counting in Russian backwards it is...

How long will they keep us here? I haven't felt my hand for a long time already. How long have we been here? Ten hours? Twelve hours? I steal another glance at him. He is looking sad now. He was always  
beautiful when he looked sad. So fragile and delicate. It made me always want to soothe his troubles away, to hold him, to make him laugh again, to share his burden with him. I hated when he looked sad. Because it made me sad when he was sad. I still hate it when he is sad. He is sad now.

I look at him again. But now he is looking back at me. With this sad-longing look. Longing for me. Sad because of me. Asking for another chance with his sad eyes, he is too afraid to ask for it out loud. I don't want to see him sad. I hate it when he is sad. I want to see his eyes happy again. I could never resist his sad eyes. So I do the only thing that I know would make him lose the sad look.

I lean forward and capture his soft lips and kiss him tenderly. No words said. He is kissing back. I can not resist my heart. Resistance is futile like Tim said. And he was right it indeed was futile.


End file.
